Migraine
by metalgearhunter
Summary: Naegi is suffering from a headache that came from nowhere. Meanwhile, someone else has been watching him. Lemon fic. I may write a sequel if I get a lot of requests to.


**D****anganRonpa – Not Hopeless**

He couldn't believe the feeling that was sweeping over and taking over his entire body at the moment. It had been only a few hours since Kirigiri last consulted him... Only mere hours he sentenced his new found classmate, Leon Kuwata to death... Only a whole day since he last saw Maizono Sayaka's smiling face...

The Super Duper High School Luckster, Makoto Naegi, held his head and flopped onto his bed, face up. He rested a hand on his pounding head. The image of a dead Maizano could never leave his mind. If only he hadn't listened to her... If only he could have heard what was going on... If only-

He sighed...

If wasn't going to help him. _It_ was already done, Maizano Sayuka and Leon Kuwata, her killer, were dead. They were both dead, and never coming back. Naegi could feel his head pounding, a dull headache throbbed in the right frontal side of his head. He felt like it would help to put a drill bit to his head and just push it in. Sitting up slowly, he turned to his bathroom door to find it had been repaired, but he was sure it was still poorly fitted. Monokuma wouldn't be _that_ nice to him.

"To think, after all that has happened, we are now back at square one..." He sighed. If he hadn't kept a straight head today, what would have happened. After all the accusations he had to endure and overcome, after all the twisting and confusing statements, conclusions, and ideas that were tossed around during that whole ordeal, he was thinking to himself that he was lucky to be alive at all. What if he had killed Maizano Sayaka, and still got through with the trial with the same result. His mouth barely hung open at the thought, he would have sentenced everyone to death... He wouldn't have been able to live with himself after that. "I'm glad it never came down to that..."

Naegi turned to the side and stared at the wall and the metal plaques that were obstructing all access to the outside world. "I wonder, what is outside those doors..." He looked to his bed and just stared at it. With a heavy sigh, he slowly and exhaustively kicked off his shoes and struggled with his socks. Not caring to undress himself, he lifted up his covers and slid himself into his bed. The light in his room went off thanks to a remote switch next to his bed and he lied on his side, facing towards the door.

He thought about all the events that had transpired that day. "I hope that this never happens again..." With the thought of Maizono being his last for the night, he closed his eyes and attempted to relax, tried to forget the despair... wished to sleep in peace.

;-;-;

Naegi wasn't the only one that night to go over the events that occurred that day, but Junko Enoshima, sitting all alone in a top secret control room, was literally going over the events. She watched the class trial, the first class trial for the group of Class 79, unfold, recorded on many perspective screens. She smiled as she watched these endearingly close "friends" constantly berate and doubt one-another. She laughed at some of the stupidity they displayed, and couldn't help but want more action to occur, she wanted more blood, she wanted to see what the next trial would tell.

Unlike many of the other classes she had forced down this deep and despairingly dark path, she had to erase all the memories of the Class of Room 79's students so they would kill one-another. She feared that with the erasing of their memories, the Class Trial would be less intense, they were in ignorance of sending and doubting the very people they came to know as their dearest friends, but she found herself wrong, so very wrong, and she was glad. Genuinely happy at sending so many of her friends to their demise.

"Hahahahahaa! Swiping their memories brings a whole new fresh spin on this "school of mutual killing thing"! I didn't even need to kill one of them to get it started this time! Junko wins!" She let out a laughter so insidious, if Monokuma were an autonomous entity, he would have shook. Junko turned her attention back to the screen and watched as Naegi Makoto, the Super Duper High School Luckster prove the first subject of their debate and lead them on the right path. Her glowing eyes seemed to dull slightly. "What's this?" She turned her full attention down into the monitor and watched the debate much closer.

She watched as many of the students started berating and questioning each other constantly, pointing out more clues and misinterpret many things, but as the trial continued, she found it was becoming an annoying trend of Naegi or Kyoko Kirigiri to step in and correct everything. Junko tilted her head at this.

"I don't understand, how is Naegi able to think so well in these trials? Isn't he supposed to just be an average thinker?" She closed her eyes in thought, then stared at the monitor and watched how Naegi heroically concluded the first class trial. She then smiled. "Of course... it must be his luck kicking in. Being nothing special, he can think on a clearer basis than any of those other idiots could hope to. There's a consequence for being so good at something, but with him being spectacularly good at nothing, his thoughts are balanced and logical."

She chuckled.

"Interesting, so very interesting! Ah, I can't wait to see how the next class trial comes out!" She smiled through her teeth until a realization hit her head. "No, wait..." She looked back at the screen. "Naegi Makoto... He..." He was a problem to her. A pure problem. She could see _that_, even through a monitor, she could see _that_ in his eyes... Hope. It disgusted her. "He may be more of a threat than I think. With his luck and logic, he has the ability to turn every class trial into nothing less than a victory for them." Junko looked to the side, then tapped on a twelve key console, then the primary monitor displayed Naegi's room. She sat back and crossed her legs, watching the room.

The boy in the monitor appeared to be struggling to sleep inside his bed, he looked a bit sick as well. Junko just watched him, tilted her head slightly, and lied back. She thought back to the points in time they were in class together. He was always so nice and respectful of her. She chuckled at the memory. _Stupid boy._ She smiled and relaxed her gaze. "Oh well, it is really unfortunate you had to get stuck in this twisted nightmare, isn't it, hahahahahaa!"

Her laughter slowly came to a halt and she looked back to the screen. She remembered at how resilient Naegi was, and how hard it was to piss him off and make him give up. No, he wasn't a quitter, he was anything but a quitter. She smiled, no wonder many of the girls in their class liked him. He wasn't strong, he wasn't athletic, he had no special skills or talents, unlike over 90% of the school was, he was normal High School boy with an unnatural amount of charisma and hope. Unlike many of the others, his mind was strong and once it was made up, it was. She had to admit, he was pretty cute too, where as a majority of the male students in the school went to extremes to stand out and protrude their manly qualities or exuberate their looks to help illustrate their talents, Naegi stood out for being normal, and that's why she found him cute.

Yes, he looked amazing in his own way. Junko smiled. "Mr. Naegi Makoto is going to cause some problems for me in the future, but it would be a shame to just get rid of him and kill him... Hey, Monokuma, do you have any ideas?"

She looked to the stuffed animal sitting beneath her chair. It was motionless. She picked it up off the ground and lifted it in front of her face, and with a change of pitch in her voice, she spoke in a voice so similar to Monokuma's, no one could tell a difference. "Well, why not kidnap the boy and make him think twice before he goes off leading the next class trial and stealing all the fun from the other students."

Junko pulled the toy away and gasped in delight. "Monokuma, you're so right! Yes, let's kidnap him and have some fun with him, I like that! Yes, let's steal him away and teach him how much of a bad boy he has been." She hugged the stuffed bear tightly to her chest. "I'll make sure he doesn't disappear from them for long so no suspicion arises from them, but Naegi... he's going to have an encounter he'll never forget..." She turned to the monitor and smiled. "And I don't think I will, either..."

;-;-;

Naegi shook in his bed, his eyes barely open as he felt the headache worsen. He closed his eyes, his body sweating from the fever that had overtaken him. He panted hollowly, and twisted, hoping to find a cool breeze. He felt so hot, he closed his eyes tightly and his head vibrated from the pain enveloping only the left side of his head. "Oh dear God..." He looked forth and saw nothing but darkness. He let out a moan and turned to lie on his back. He breathed in and out slowly, trying to relax, but the never ending pain in his head wouldn't allow him.

"Fuck... Just go away..." He looked to the camera. "Why isn't it colder in here?" Naegi pulled at his shirt and hoodie, but he found the second his clothed skin came to contact with the cool air of the room, he was freezing, and immediately covered it up. He wished his body would make up its mind, is it freezing or on fire? He let out another moan and rolled over, burrowing the pain into his pillow as hard as he could. His teeth clenched. He wanted any other source, any kind of distraction that could take away from the migraine he was going through.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" He collapsed again, panting, wishing he had a constant flow of air to just hit him. "How did I end up like this?" He thought of the many possible things that could have caused the migraine, then concluded it must have been the stress from the class trial and how hard he and Kirigiri must have worked to save everyone, themselves included. He found himself wishing he was holding a screw driver and poking it into his head to let out all the pressure, he felt if it had just an ounce more, it would explode. Oh how good it would feel to just have it all come out and splatter everywhere, but he knew it would be much more painful than the migraine, but the mere thought put some hope into himself getting through it.

He gritted his teeth more, feeling the pain increase again. His head felt like it was a pulsating sore, like his skull was being pushed apart from the inside, only one side being pushed and the other left alone. He could feel the immense pain right behind his left eye. He covered it up with his hand, hoping it would ease the pain if only a little. He rolled over again. Shivers ran up his body as he let out a brief cry and he sat back, pulling the covers up to his chin before throwing them down again and reaching for them immediately.

Naegi opened his eyes and stared at the dark ceiling. "Why, why me?!" He closed his eyes again, but the pain refused to subside. He hit his head against his soft pillow and mattress, then did it again. Nothing helped. He released his hold on his head and pushed his aching side against the mattress, trying to suppress the pain again, knowing it was futile, but he could hope.

The pain intensified instead, and he found himself gritting his teeth harder than he had ever before. "Please, please stop it." he weakly let out. "Save me..."

Naegi rested himself, allowing his body to completely relax and he regulated his breathing. His head pounded from the migraine and he sighed painfully. Then, something caught his attention. He looked to the foot of his bed, but nothing was there. His eyes narrowed sleepishly, then he held his head again. It began to hurt more from having lifted it up suddenly. He relaxed his neck and looked to the doorway and closed his eyes again.

He couldn't believe how exhausted and sleepy he was and yet, he couldn't fall asleep. The migraine kept him from doing that. He wished he could just fall asleep and wake up with a hurting head tomorrow. That felt like it was ages away though. He sighed, then suddenly, he felt an arm wrap around him. Rather than screaming, he felt his body welcome the touch extremely well, his head felt lighter and more numb because of it. He gave a quiet gasp as he was pulled from the bed and into the body of a person. Naegi blinked helplessly as he felt what he presumed were breasts against his back and a hand become enveloped in his thick brown hair.

_What's going on?_ Neagi looked towards her with his eyes, his head hurt too much for him to consider moving it, but he felt calmer and less inflicted by the headache with her hold. He couldn't help but smile slightly, but what was going to happen to him? _Is this person going to kill me?_ Before he knew it, he felt himself go down a hole and into a smooth hallway. Time seemed to have missed him as he found himself sitting inside a thickly cushioned white and black chair, colored in the same scheme as Monokuma. Naegi looked up weakly.

"Where am I?" His head pounded at his remark, and he groaned. "Haaaaahhhhh..." He held his head and massaged it.

"You don't look so good, Naegi..."

Naegi's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. They returned to their exhausted appearance as he turned over to see a girl with pink hair fashioned with two long thick pony tails. She had a slender body, smooth sexy legs, and a face practically perfected. "Ju... Junko?" Naegi weakly asked as he held his head. The girl in the skirt smiled at him.

"You guessed correctly, Super Duper High School Luckster, Naegi... Makoto." A sinister smile formed on her face as she stared at the youth sitting in her chair, holding his hurting head. He couldn't do anything but blink at her, confused.

"I thought you were dead..."

In a second, the girl before him placed two fists on her hips, spread her legs, and brought her bust forth with pride. "Don't be so absurd! I, Junko Enoshima, will not fall so easily!" she boasted with a wide smile. Naegi's eyes shifted a bit before he sunk into the seat more. Junko stepped up towards him, and smiled. "So, Super Duper High School Luckster, I think you've found yourself in a very _bad_ situation, have you not?"

Naegi couldn't say a word, he tried to think what was going on, but his pounding head ceased much further thinking he could have made. "I... don't really understand..."

"Upupupu..."

Naegi's eyes widened and shrank at the very familiar chuckle he heard. He stared at Junko with all the fear in the world. "Wh-what... was that?"

"Upupupupu..." Junko just picked up the Monokuma doll beside the chair as sweat started to form on the shaking boy's forehead. "Have you not figured out who I am yet?"

_That voice..._ Naegi twisted his back lightly. _It couldn't be..._ He raised his other arm in defense. _She can't be!_ Junko merely smiled at the despair all over his face. "Y-you're-!"

Junko came forward, her chest's top in full display in front of him. "I'm the Mastermind behind your kidnapping, your imprisonment, your **despair**... And I've found you to be nuisance."

"Why? I only did what I was supposed to do-"

"One detective is enough, but with a Luckster in the mix, you are pretty much in a higher guarantee of success. I don't like that... So, I thought I would try to... convince you to lay low for the rest of the way."

"No!" At that shout, Naegi whimpered and held his hurting head. His eyes closed as the hand consoling his head moved to the side of his forehead.

"Aw... you look like you're in pain, but that doesn't mean you have an excuse for not listening to me." Junko grabbed hold of both of his forearms, forcing him to face her as he gave a brief gasp. "You will no longer be participating in the class trials, instead, how would you like to become my spy, hmm?"

Naegi held his head. "No..." He looked to her with weak eyes. "There's no way I'd do that to them... to myself!"

"But I'll spare you from the class trial punishments, even if you're whole party loses, all you have to do is survive and tempt people to murder, that's all." Junko said, pulling him closer.

"No, I can't do that..." Naegi could feel a lot of blood rushing throughout his entire body, it was like he was in a hurricane. The pain in his head just dug deeper and deeper, it was becoming a parasite to his thinking. He looked up to Junko. "Please, just leave me-"

She pushed him into the back of the chair with one hand on his chest. The force exerted by her surprised him, both hands released the sides of his head as he looked at her wrist. It was placed so elegantly, he knew there was no doubt the person before him was Junko Enoshima, the Super Duper High School Fashion Model. He looked up to her coy, confident face. "Wait, you look... different somehow..."

Junko smiled and closed both of her eyes while giving a peace sign. "That's because the person you saw die was not me!"

"You're the one in control?"

"Yep!" She looked at him, the confidence in her expression taking dominance over the happy-ditzy she had seconds ago. "So, are you going to help me? Will you become my partner?"

Naegi closed both of his eyes, his head hurt too much. "No..."

"Oh, but Naegi..." Junko stood up. He looked up at her. "Don't you know bad things happen to boys who don't listen to me?" Naegi held his head, letting his other hand rest on the chair's seat.

"What?"

Junko chuckled slightly, extending an arm towards him. Naegi weakly observed it as she touched and took hold of his cheek. The warmth of her touch surprised him, as he recoiled slightly with a gasp. Junko only smiled more at that. "You're so cute."

He looked at her, eyes narrowing only slightly. "Why did you bring me here? To force me to stop helping- ahehhhhh..." The headache was striking his head hard. He groaned, his teeth clenching. It was comparable to having a fist sized stone driven into your skull, grinding its way inside. His head shook.

Junko sat on top of his lap, spreading her legs around his sides, bending them so her knees were under both of his shoulders. Naegi reeled further into his seat, burrowing his hurting side into the cushions. "You may be a Super Duper Luckster after all... I might be able to take your body off of that big, bad headache you got there..." She elegantly traced a finger down his shirt. Naegi shuddered, the touch was so foreign he had no idea how to react, a blush coming across his face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

Junko gave a brief laugh, then smiled seductively at him. "It's alright to be nervous, Naegi... After all, for you, this is our first time meeting, but for me, this would be a third..."

"What?"

"You become my partner, and pledge your body and services to me, I'll let you in on all of my secrets."

Naegi looked more to her with sleepy eyes. "How do you know I won't betray you?"

She grinned. "Because I know you... You're not the type to lie."

"I-"

Before he could speak, Junko suddenly grabbed both sides of his head and forced it towards her own, locking him in a kiss. Naegi's eyes opened wide, he could feel the migraine's threatening force calm down, it was like her touch was numbing medicine created just for his migraine, to soothe and relax his head. Then, he realized what was going on. He pulled away, shaking his head lightly while Junko just merely smiled at him. "That tasted good~."

Naegi licked his lips before turning towards her, his face flushing red. "What was th-a-a-a-t..." He held his head. _Oh no... it's back again... No, it never went away..._ His eyes looked over to Junko, who's eyes narrowed in anticipation. "Why?"

"Oh, what's so bad about being kissed huh? You should have loved it, you always did before."

Naegi blushed even more. "Be-fore... My head..."

"Why don't I show you what I can do for you..." Junko put a hand up to her tie, and Naegi found himself instinctively watching. He watched as her finger teasingly tugged at her shirt, threatening to unleash her bosom before him. "Oh, and just so you know, I'm not wearing a bra..."

His head became light, in a disturbing way. _Did I just get high from hearing that?_ The migraine didn't welcome it so much, he felt queasy. He felt like his world was spinning around, and yet, all focus on was on her hand. He looked at her face to see her just smirking at him, she knew she had him wrapped around her fingers. She tugged at her shirt. His eyes widened.

Junko's eyes looked down before darting back up at his own. "I see you're getting excited..."

Naegi turned away, his eyes looking to one of the side monitors. "No... that's impossible..." His head hurt worse, apparently screens weren't the best thing to look at with a migraine. He shut them.

"That's fine, try to deny it..." Junko said while crawling off of him. Naegi could feel every movement she made, she was purposefully making sure he did. She was torturing him, but for what?

_What did I do?_

Junko sat between his slightly spread legs. "Hey, I need more room to work here."

"Huh?" He looked to see her forcibly stretch the space of his legs. His eyes widened slightly as he held his throbbing head. Junko traced her hands up his pants and outer legs before making her way to his zipper. In a second, she unzipped it. His eyes shrank. "What are do-"

Before he could object, she dug her hand inside and felt him. His mouth froze as she pulled it out. Her eyes widened. "Wow... It's bigger than I remember..."

Naegi watched her hold his manhood in her hand. She lined her thumb along his shaft and started massaging it. He felt his body shake from the pleasure. "Stop, Ju-nko!"

"Hmhmhm..." She looked at him with her eyes. "Really? You want me to stop? Wait till you get a load of this." She started stroking him. Naegi's eyes opened wide.

"Junko..." He buried his head as far as he could into the chair cushions. "I..."

Junko looked up at him. "You're right, this isn't going to really get you worked up. I know you..." Naegi couldn't help but look over at her.

"You're going to stop?"

Junko chuckled. "No..." Her hand took a delicate pose and she pulled herself close until her face was in front of his phallus.

"What are you going to do?" He held his head more. "I only have one of thos-" He let out a loud moan as Junko suddenly took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled up to the roof, he could feel his headache get blotted out, his pain was suddenly disappearing.

Junko's head bopped up and down, riding his manhood, her tongue massaging and licking every part of it. Naegi's mouth clenched from the pleasure, saliva running down the edge of his mouth. She smiled and continued. Junko could feel his entire body relax except his hips, which kept themselves straight.

"Wow..." he muttered. "I..." His mind was cloudy, he didn't know what to say. The euphoria going through him was something he had been seeking for the past three hours now. His head wasn't bothering him so much anymore...

Junko kept working at him though. She could feel every fiber of him, and he was getting harder and harder. A twitch came. She sucked it in lightly.

"Hah!" Naegi reacted by pulling himself up a little to look at her. "Ahahaha~a~a..." Something was coming, it was coming fast. He lightly grabbed both sides of Junko's head and started thrusting. Junko relaxed her body and let him take control, her eyes looking up at him. His shaft pumped, and warm fluids filled her mouth. Naegi panted as he kept thrusting and thrusting to pump his seed out until no more of it was left.

It was over, Naegi relaxed completely, trying to catch his breath while Junko pulled her head away. She opened her mouth and let his sperm fall out and onto the silver floor. "Wow... I... wasn't expecting that... to be honest." Junko turned over to him to see him holding his head again.

Naegi could feel the dull pain in the right side of his head now. It was like whatever was causing him this pain had swam to the opposite side of his head now. _It was gone just a second ago... why is it back!?_

Junko proceeded in on climbing back on top of him, at which Naegi turned to her. "Who says you get to have all the fun, lucky boy?" A coy smile was plastered onto her face. Naegi blinked.

"What?" He felt something press against his lying phallus. It felt like a clean slit of warm and wet skin. It was a pleasant feeling. "Is that your pu-pussy!?"

"Yeah." she answered like it was a normal thing to tell him. "I wasn't wearing panties either, sorry! That's my bad..."

"Why are you apologizing!?" Naegi turned his full head to her. "I-" A pleasant jolt ran up his body as she started rubbing herself against his organ. A blush came over his face as his head fell back into the cushions. He was getting hard again.

"Ooh... I can feel it... This is so... good..." His penis was full again. She moaned as she pulled at her shirt, loosening up her restraints. "Naegi, please, do me a favor. Let them out..."

Naegi panted, he could feel his headache retreating again. _It's like when she messes with me, my body... No, I want to keep this feeling... It's going away, it's going away!_ He looked to her. Her face was brimming with pleasure and desire. A heavy blush was on her features, and her eyes seemed so relaxed. _I don't know why... but I like that face... She looks much better with a face like that._

"Naegi, please..."

His head perked a bit. _Let them out?_ He looked down at her chest. A nervous smile came forth. "W-what do I do?"

"Just..." She couldn't speak too clearly, moans came into her way. Naegi wasn't much different, he couldn't help but moan as well. The act being committed on him was unspeakably good, and he welcomed the feeling.

_I don't care anymore..._

Junko ceased her movements. Naegi looked down with a disheartened face before she took his organ into her hand and stood it up off his body. He just watched as she placed his member at her entrance.

"Wh- Junko!" She slid it into her body, at which a loud and long gasp came forth from her. Naegi's jaw clenched at the sheer pleasure that swept over him. His hands grabbed hold under her skirt and onto her bare hips. Junko smiled naughtily as she rode up and down his phallus, massaging her right breast through her shirt. Saliva trailed down her chin as she closed her eyes.

"Wonderful! So wonderful!" Naegi looked up at her stretched body and released her hips. He dug into her shirt and took hold of both breasts, pleasantly surprising Junko. She gladly released her own hold and placed both hand on his stomach, focusing on nothing more than riding him to the fullest. Naegi took full care to give her breasts as much attention as he could. It was like he had done this with her before, he didn't know where the knowledge of pleasuring a girl was coming from.

_Maybe... it's just instinct?_

No longer questioning, he just knew it felt good. Junko released more loud moans as she now leaned back, stretching her body. Naegi let his head fall back into the chair as he kept massaging both of her breasts, periodically playing with her nipples, which earned brief pleasure filled yelps from the fashionist.

"Oh man... I..."

"It's okay, I'm about to, too..."

Naegi gritted his teeth, and then wrapped his hands around her back. Junko looked surprised as he pulled her against his body. Her moans filled the air as he started thrusting deeply within to her.

"Naegi!"

He couldn't stop, it was too late. She had driven him, and now he was pounding deep into her. He could feel the tip of his member press against a wall, it had to be the entrance into her womb. "Hhhuuuhhhgg..." He closed his eyes shut, his hips kept popping her cheeks. Junko leaned against him, her eyes were rolling up.

"Naegi- Nae-" She clenched her mouth.

His organ throbbed heavily, then his seed exploded into her body. Junko gave a long gasp, her body felt hot to the max.

"I'm cumming!"

He kept thrusting deeper and harder with each pump, he had to make her enjoy it, it was like his life depended on it. Junko smiled as Naegi kept thrusting before it all slowly came to a stop.

There was nothing but panting now. Naegi's body fully relaxed into the chair as he closed his eyes. Junko merely smiled as he finally fell asleep.

"Guess we'll go over that agreement tomorrow..."


End file.
